Current mobile electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet computers on the market suffer from significantly decreased battery life in comparison with previous generations of smartphones and feature phones due to enriched communication capabilities as well as more complex applications provided by such devices. While modern phones offer a richer and more pleasing experience to end users with the variety of data driven features, the customer's ability to utilize a very basic calling functionality has been dramatically reduced due to the shortened battery life between charging cycles. This leads to numerous situations where users can no longer place basic voice calls when the battery reaches a near-depletion level.
In order to extend battery life, users may manually turn off functions to save power. For example, users may turn off Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, and vibrate and keytones etc. Users may also lower the screen brightness, set a shorter screen timeout, etc.